


Rooftops and City Lights

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: 2021 Ninjago Calendar, Post Season 3, Zane Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: The lights of Ninjago City have always been beautiful from her window, but Pixal is taken out into the town to see them firsthand.May Fic for the Ninjago Calendar!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Ninjago Calendar





	Rooftops and City Lights

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa here it issss!!! im rlly happy with this :0000

Pixal stared out over the city, the window reflecting every shining light. There was so much to see from her spot in Borg Tower. So many things...

Her eyes trailed over to the part of the city that the Overlord was defeated in just days ago. Most of the ice had melted away, Zane's win a breath of relief for everyone. 

The whole city had been rejoicing for days. The ninja were their heroes- especially Zane. He had almost sacrificed everything for them, and he was here and he was alive and he was okay.

Maybe that's all that they needed.

She stared down at the streets with a sigh.

She could see the whole of Ninjago City from her window, and yet...

A loud crash came from behind her. She whirled around to see the blue ninja, Jay, face down on the floor. The vent cover laid discarded off to the side. 

"Jay?"

The elemental groaned, pushing himself up. "Go through the vents, they said," He dusted off his pants, "You're the smallest one, you're the only one who can fit through the vents, they said. It'll be fun, they said." He looked around the room for a moment before his gaze stopped on her. He grinned. "Hey Pix."

"Hello, Jay," She pursed her lips, "And what do I owe for the pleasure of this visit?"

"We're getting you out of here!" Jay clapped, "I just don't know where to go now..."

The door to the room opened behind them, and in came Kai. "Woah, Jay didn't expect for you to have found her this quickly."

Jay spun on his heel and walked over. "How did you get in here?" He growled.

"I came in a legal way."

"And what way is that?!"

"Not the vents," Kai seemed to be incredibly smug about all of this.

"I cannot believe you," Jay growled, crossing his arms.

Kai raised his eyebrow. "Well, I cannot believe you went through the vents."

"I could punch you right now."

"Try me."

Pixal spoke up. "Could one of you tell me why the two of you are here?"

"Oh yeah!" Jay clapped, "We have a surprise for you!"

"A surprise?" She echoed.

Kai nodded to the door, "How about we break you out of here?"

"I am not trapped," Pixal deadpanned, "There is no need to break me out."

"Just come on!"

* * *

"Come on, I _have_ to show you this..." Jay pulled Pixal ahead, across the rooftop. 

"Wish you luck, Pix. I'm going down the safe way," Kai waved, walking towards the doors again.

That worried her a bit, but she turned her gaze back on Jay. "Show me what?" She narrowed her eyes, "It's just my view but higher up..."

"Oh, you really think so?" He was grinning from ear to ear. "I'm finally getting a chance to show off my new equipment."

"Your new equipment? What-"

"Hold on!" Jay grinned, and he shot some sort of string toward one of the buildings farther out in the city.

Pixal looked at the thread and then back at Jay. "Are you sure that this is safe-"

She was cut off as Jay jumped off the building.

They swung through the air, buildings whizzing by. Within a few moments, he shot another string and they were swinging in yet another direction. Pixal held on tight to Jay as they cut through streets and alleyways throughout Ninjago City.

"Where are we going?" She shouted over the sound of the wind, and Jay only grinned at her before taking a sharp turn, where she felt a sudden fear of slipping.

Jay suddenly landed them on another roof and Pixal couldn't quite tell where they were.

"This is where I'll leave you," Jay laughed, tipping an imaginary hat to her before running off the roof and swinging away.

She pouted. Stopping to scan over the area around her, she tried to find the quickest way back to Borg Tower. Jay had to have been joking with her to just _leave_ her out here in the middle of Ninjago City on a random rooftop. There wasn't even anything here!

"Hey, Pixal," Someone spoke up, and she spun around to notice that Cole had been standing off to the side the whole time. "Jay brought you in for quite the landing, didn't he?"

She glared at him and he put up his hands in a sort of mock surrender.

"Okay, sorry," He chuckled, "He finally got to you, though."

Pixal crossed her arms, "What for?"

"It's Zane's plan, don't ask me," He shrugged, "I'm just supposed to be the middle man."

She hummed. "You'd better not swing me through the streets of Ninjago as well."

"Not my goal, nor would I ever want to try that. I would splat on a window first try." He grinned, and she snorted. "Let's go, then."

He ran out across the roof, jumping out to the next one. "You got it? Come on!"

Pixal nodded, following close behind, and soon they were off. They jumped from roof to roof. She looked around herself at the multitude of buildings. Cole wasn't far ahead, yet she felt as if she was in a different world. She hadn't really been given the chance to get out and around Ninjago City before, other than with the Ninja- but that was under different circumstances, saving the whole realm and all of those fancy things.

She was seeing it from a different view, perhaps.

Cole suddenly stopped on a roof, turning back to look at her. She skidded to a stop beside him, and as he gestured to the side, her breath caught- well, it would've if she wasn't a nindroid.

From here, she had the most perfect, clear view of Borg Tower, the long street leading right up to it. The lights of the city shined around it, not to mention the light the tower itself emanated. She found herself frozen to the spot. Her home was the center of all of this...

"You alright, Pix?" Cole chuckled, standing next to her, "Sometimes I have to stop and look at it as well, it's really something. Especially at night."

"Always?"

"Always," He smiled, "Though I wonder what it's like up there for you, seeing the city like that. But when I was told to show you something, this is what I wanted to show you."

She nodded, noticing the wind from the top of the building blowing through the Earth Elemental's hair.

"Are we interrupting anything?" A voice called, and both of them turned. Nya was grinning, Lloyd standing stiffly at her side. "I'm sorry if I am, but Zane wants Miss Borg as soon as possible!"

Pixal scrutinized them for a moment, about to say something, but Cole beat her to it. " Well, if it isn't Nya and the green bean!-"

Lloyd suddenly gained a bit of life in his features, "Don't call me that!"

"But that's what you are, buddy!" Cole walked over to Lloyd and ruffled his hair. "You two get going, I think Lloyd needs a moment."

"Alright," Nya clapped, "Pixal, are you ready to get absolutely fucking _lost_?"

Something in her told her no, but Nya's excitement was contagious. "Of course." _Why not?_

Nya jumped off the side of the building.

Pixal's eyes widened as she dashed over to the side, looking for the Samurai. "Nya?"

"Right here," She spoke, waving down Pixal's attention. She was standing on the fire escape halfway down the building's side. "We have to get going!"

Pixal quickly jumped down and they were in the alleyway in no time. "So, now what?"

"This is the fun part," Nya tucked her hair behind her ear, "Turn off your GPS. The goal is to find Zane without using it."

" _What?_ " Pixal hissed, "But-"

"You said you were ready to get lost, eh?"

Pixal pursed her lips for a moment. A second or two. "Alright." She tapped into her system and turned it off- she would fix it when the Ninja's fun, or at least Nya's, was over.

Nya grabbed her arm and they were off into the darkness of the alleyway.

Pixal _definitely_ didn't know where they were now, but at this point, she didn't know if she really cared. Every once in a while, the alleys would open up to streets and glowing lights or streets that seemed quiet and abandoned. But, Nya only continued through ones that seemed to be extending into much more of a maze in general.

They made another turn and ahead of them stood two alleys to go down. Nya looked at her and nodded. "Your turn, Pix."

Pixal looked at her two choices. Both seemed almost exactly the same. She didn't know if she would be able to choose wrong, and she definitely didn't want to choose wrong. At all. She looked back to Nya before walking ahead and settling on the one on the right. "This one."

Nya nodded. "Go ahead, I have other things to attend to."

_What?_ Alone? Part of her wanted to stop, but she decided to continue on. "Okay," She walked forward and away from Nya, the alley going straight into another turn. Nya has already left when she turned out onto the street.

Neon signs and lights lit up the small street.

"Do you like it?"

Pixal jumped, startled. She turned her gaze straight to whoever spoke to her. "Zane-"

"Sorry if I scared you, I just wanted to know if you liked it," He stood beside her, looking at the signs and lights of this one street.

She crossed her arms in a slight bit of anger, but she sighed. She looked out at the lights, seeing what Zane was showing her. This place that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere was something that he wanted to show _her_. And it was quite as breathtaking as the view Cole had for her as well- The quiet of the area really _was_ something else.

Pixal smiled. The time that was taken to bring her through Ninjago City like this...

"Yeah," She spoke, "It's nice."

They began to walk down the street, their conversation only echoing around the buildings and the quiet air. Some signs flashed on and off, welcoming people into their buildings. Some stores and shops were closed, but their lights remained, maybe as an invitation to come in tomorrow or the next day. Some lights were completely off or forgotten. It all added to the night air.

"So, how did they treat you?" Zane asked, "I'd expect that Jay's version of showing off scared you a little bit."

Pixal scoffed, "I may be a nindroid, in a way, but I feared that he may have dropped me."

"I would have expected so," He laughed, "Though, you were able to get here perfectly fine." His smile was infectious.

"Yes," Pixal hummed as a group of people on the side of the street walked by, whispering about the ninja. Their eyes were fixed on Zane.

He waved at them and they called out their thanks for saving them.

"There _is_ one more thing that I'd like to show you tonight, though, before we get you back home. Is that alright?"

She nodded and he seemed excited. "Follow me, then."

They rounded another corner and here they were again, right on the street that led right up to Borg Tower. Yet now they were on the ground instead of upon a building. "I am fully aware that Cole gave you a higher view, but it's always much better to be along with the people and to be a part of it, don't you think?"

Despite how late it was, people swarmed around the plaza area.

They were celebrating.

They had survived the attack by the Overlord... They were alive and happy, and it was all thanks to the Ninja, to Zane.

"If it weren't for you, too, they could've been hurt," Zane spoke up. She turned to him quickly.

"How did you-"

He laughed, "I could tell."

Suddenly, people around them turned their attention up, whispers going from just being about Zane and her to being-

The rest of the ninja.

Their powers created another kind of glow beside the light of the neon signs and city lights. From the rooftops, there was a sign.

A sign of hope.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my [tumblr](https://nalanoola.tumblr.com) pretty please?
> 
> and please be sure to look at the rest of the calendar when it all comes out!!!


End file.
